Los Impublicables
by CieloCriss
Summary: ¿Han escrito algún fic que no se han animado a publicar?, ¿no?, ¡pues yo sí!, aquí presentaré historias que por el tema o razones que no comprendo no había publicado, hasta ahora. Historia 2, "Ojeras de placer". Una relación prohibida.
1. Corto Circuito

Los _Impublicables_

Aquí comenzaré a publicar todos los fanfics que en su momento no me atreví o quise publicar. No sólo son de temas que ordinariamente no escribo, sino que son historias que simple y sencillamente se fueron quedando en mis archivos por negligencia mía. Algunos tratan temas dramáticos, de violencia y lemon, incluso hay algunos yaoi o de retos que me han impuesto otros escritores del fandom. Otros más son de parejas raras o pequeñas historias tiernas o insulsas.

La mayoría son oneshots o historias que sí concluyeron o finalicé forzadamente para ponerlas aquí.

Ahora los doy a conocer porque realmente creo que es mejor que alguien los lea a que se queden encerrados en unos archivos que podrían desaparecer por un virus o con el simple olvido que causa el tiempo.

Espero que les gusten. Estaré publicándolos cada una o dos semanas hasta agotarlos.

Saludos, CieloCriss

H.I.S.T.O.R.I.A…N..Ú.M.E.R.O…U.N.O.

Título: Corto Circuito

Nombre alternativo: Chocolate

Género: Yaoi. Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

Sumary: Taichi detesta que Sora y Yamato sean novios y tengan relaciones sexuales. Como se quedó sin compañero de parranda y no le agrada que sus dos mejores amigos le rezaguen, el Yagami intentará desahogar sus emociones ayudando a un amigo a perder su virginidad en fiestas y tables-dance… aunque quizá las cosas no le salgan de la manera en la que había planeado.

Status: Oneshot. Finalizado.

Fecha: Lo escribí en el 2006. Se ha publicado este 2010.

Ojalá les agrade. Dejen su comentario… es el único fic yaoi-explícito que he escrito, de hecho me siento algo rara publicando esto, pero es un género que no me desagrada y que me parece interesante; además… a mí me gusta escribir de todo, je.

Advertencia: Hard-Yaoi (relación boyXboy), lemon explícito, lenguaje fuerte… y mucho más. Si estos temas no te gustan, te ruego que no leas.

.

**Corto Circuito**

_._

_Descubre los secretos de la sexualidad…_

.

Taichi estaba acostado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos. En sus manos traía una manzana roída por sus dientes. A cada segundo se volvía torbellino entre las cobijas y las sábanas de la cama.

-¿Taichi, te importaría dejar de deshacer mi cama?- sugirió Koushiro. El joven pelirrojo estaba en su escritorio, usando su computadora _pineapple_.

-¡Es que sencillamente no es justo!- se quejó Taichi, dando una vuelta en la cama, para quedar boca-abajo. Comenzó a patalear –¡Se supone que íbamos a ir al cine los tres para divertirnos!, no para que ellos dos me ignoraran toda la noche y comenzaran a besarse- renegó -¡ya no hay respeto!

-Me queda claro que no lo hay- dijo Koushiro, con una sonrisa cansada –Por ejemplo, tú no le tienes el mínimo respeto a mi cama, ni a mi habitación; lo único que haces es venir a desordenar mi cuarto y a quejarte de lo mismo de siempre…

-¡Es que tú no entiendes, Koushiro, se supone que era una reunión de los tres, por los viejos tiempos!

-Tai, lo único que sé es que te molesta ver a Yamato y a Sora juntos, probablemente te gusta Sora y te sientes algo celoso, pero de ser así, ¿por qué no se lo dices a ella?, deberías dejar en claro tus sentimientos, o por lo menos deberías dejar a mi habitación en paz.

-¡Claro que no me gusta Sora!- gritó Taichi, de improviso. Se incorporó y mordió la manzana, masticó con rapidez y siguió hablando:-Es decir, sí, me gustaba, de niños, ¿es linda, no?, pero desde que ella se enamoró de Yama, pues estoy fuera de la competencia.

-¿Tan rápido te rindes, Tai? – bromeó Koushiro -¿Qué no se supone que eres el representante de la cresta del valor?

-Eso no tiene que ver nada con la valentía- Taichi se tragó el bocado de un jalón –porque Sora ya no me gusta, y no es que me disguste verla con Yama, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me inviten a sus cosas y luego me ignoren.

-Ah, si tú dices – Koushiro dejó de prestar atención a Taichi, siguió tecleando su portátil.

-Además me da envidia pensar que tienen _relaciones_ y todo eso- dijo en bajito, como si se tratara de un secreto o de un capricho de un niño pequeño.

-Entonces consíguete una pareja y déjame en paz- terminó por decir Koushiro.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo, después de que Sora y Matt se habían hecho novios, el joven Izumi se había convertido en el pañuelo de lágrimas de Taichi Yagami. Más de una vez por semana el canelo llegaba a la habitación del pelirrojo a quejarse de "Sora esto", "Matt lo otro", se veía que Taichi no había asimilado bien el noviazgo de sus mejores amigos, porque éstos, de algún modo, se habían separado un poco del Yagami.

Taichi estaba impuesto a recibir atención.

-Como si buscar novia fuera tan sencillo- se quejó Taichi, mientras seguía deglutiendo la manzana –Sora era perfecta, hasta le gustaba el soccer.

Koushiro suspiró, con Taichi quejándose a su lado no podía concentrarse.

-Tai, deja de quejarte y haz algo al respecto, seguramente debe haber muchas chicas que quieran salir contigo, después de todo eres el capitán del club de soccer, tienes muchas admiradoras.

Taichi se puso de pie, tras él dejó la cama de Koushiro hecha un huracán. Se acercó al pelirrojo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-¿Eh?- Koushiro detuvo su teclear y miró al castaño –Estoy programando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo entenderías, Tai- explicó el joven Izumi, hastiado.

-¿Por qué no entras a una página _hentai_?- preguntó Tai, recargando su quijada en los hombros del pelirrojo. Koushiro resopló.

-¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y entras al Internet por tu propia cuenta?- dijo no molesto, pero sí un tanto exasperado.

-Es que ya lo he intentado, pero entró un virus y desde ayer no puedo encender el computador, de hecho quiero que me lo arregles.

-Es que la mayoría de las páginas web sobre sexo y esas cosas tienen archivos que pueden dañar tu computadora, eso te lo he explicado un millón de veces, Taichi.

-Ah, sí, pero ya sabes que eso de las computadoras no es lo mío- expresó el moreno con despreocupación –Ándale Kou, entra a alguna página porno… tengo que ver algo interesante para olvidar mi fracaso…

-Lo que debes hacer es poner en claro tus sentimientos sobre Sora y Matt, Tai- Koushiro abrió una ventana en su navegador y comenzó a buscar pornografía para complacer a su amigo.

-Ya lo tengo claro, conozco mi sentimiento: es envidia de la buena y frustración porque mi vida sexual es aburrida- explicó Taichi.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de eso?- Koushiro abrió una página cualquiera, en donde aparecieron chicas desnudas con senos enormes y caras infantiles.

-Bien, qué lindas… - de Taichi de manera queda, aunque de repente volteó hacia Koushiro, quien tenía el rostro sin expresión alguna. –_Ne_, Kou- preguntó Tai, mientras Koushiro le ponía "_play_" al video _hentai_ que acaba de bajar de la red.

-¿Mmh?

-¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer?- indagó Taichi con voz traviesa.

Koushiro Izumi se sobresaltó un poco, no esperaba esa pregunta, no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada y creía que Taichi lo sabía.

-Creo que eso es parte de mi vida privada- dijo a la velocidad de la luz, rascándose el cráneo.

Taichi leyó el rostro de Koushiro, que de pronto estaba colorado, como su cabello.

-¡Lo sabía, eres virgen!

A Koushiro se le desorbitaron los ojos.

-¡Taichi!, no grites, va a oírte mi madre… además tú no sabes sobre eso, así que no molestes- regañó Izumi cerrando la ventana. En sus 16 años de vida nunca antes una persona lo había puesto tan nervioso. Taichi sonrió, miró su reloj y dijo, como si fuera un hecho:

-Son las 8 de la noche, está decidido, iremos a un _table dance_.

-¿Estás loco?- replicó Koushiro.

-Claro que no, es viernes, es de noche, ¡somos jóvenes!- dijo entusiasmado.

-… y soy menor de edad- aclaró rápidamente, Taichi estaba perdiendo la cabeza, así que mejor desvió su atención a la computadora.

-Eso no importa, tengo contactos, además Yamato y yo tenemos algunas identificaciones falsas- Taichi sacó de su cartera una identificación que decía "Satoru Imai", con la maestría de un experto, le quitó el plástico, adhirió una foto de Koushiro –que robó del un portarretratos del pelirrojo- y volvió a pegar el plástico con un pegamento especial que también traía entre sus cosas.

-Listo- dijo con orgullo –nadie se dará cuenta.

-Tai, lo siento, no es que no quiera ir a un prostíbulo contigo, pero tengo que terminar de programar esta información; verás, si logro descifrar esto probablemente podré abrir un portal al mundo digital y…

-Tonterías, vienes conmigo- Taichi cerró la laptop y arrancó a Koushiro de su silla –No creo que Tentomon se enoje si te tardas un día más en arreglar eso, el mundo digital no se va a ir a ninguna parte, pero las hormonas pueden volverse locas si no las atiendes.

-Taichi, ese fue uno de tus comentarios menos afortunados- renegó Koushiro.

-Ya veo, entonces Kou-kun tiene miedo- rió Taichi.

-No se trata de miedo, prefiero tener intimidad con una persona que me interese, no con una chica que se dedica a vender sexo.

-Jajaja, eso es miedo para mí. Yama y yo lo hacíamos todo el tiempo desde la secundaria… sólo que se enamoró de Sora-chan y decidió dejar nuestras diversiones a un lado…

-Estoy empezando a comprender cómo funciona tu mente sucia- renegó Koushiro.

-Koushiro, anda, hazlo por mí, prometo que si me acompañas dejaré de quejarme de la relación entre Sora y Yama…

-¿O sea que dejarás de deshacer la cama, de desacomodar los libreros, de destruir mi cuarto y de importunarme por las tardes?- preguntó con ironía el pelirrojo.

-Sí, algo así… además no tienes que perder tu virginidad ni nada de eso, sólo iremos a ver bailar a las chicas.

-Deja de asegurar mi virginidad como si fuera un hecho, tú ni siquiera sabes- rugió el pelirrojo.

Se desprendió de Tai, quien lo jalaba de la camisa, y fue al armario a agarrar su chaqueta y sus ahorros. Sonrió brevemente, como diciendo "es bueno tener nuevas experiencias".

-Chicos, les traigo té- anunció la señora Izumi, que entró a la habitación de su hijo –Oh, ¿van a salir, hijito?

-Sí, mamá- se apresuró a decir Koushiro. Se le tiñeron las mejillas de carmín.

-¿A dónde irán, Taichi-kun?- preguntó sonriente la señora Izumi, mientras dejaba dos tazas de té en el escritorio de Koushiro.

-Vamos a ir a una fiesta, señora Izumi, irán todos los niños elegidos – mintió Taichi con mucha naturalidad.

-Me da mucho gusto que salgas, Izzy- sonrió la señora –pero llévate el celular por si sucede alguna emergencia.

-Sí, mamá… aunque probablemente llegaré muy tarde.

-Oh, no importa, hijo, sé que Taichi-kun cuidará bien de ti.

-Claro señora, no se preocupe por Koushiro- se adelantó a decir Tai, con una sospechosa sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes se empinaron el té verde como si estuvieran sedientos, luego se despidieron de la señora Izumi y salieron a la calle. Caminaron hasta la estación del metro y tomaron el tren a Shibuya.

Durante la mayor parte del trayecto Koushiro permaneció en silencio, mientras Taichi comentaba lo genial que era ir a los _table dance_, para ver a las chicas bailar con poca o sin ropa.

-¡Es genial, Kou!- expresó –especialmente cuando están en el tubo y se ponen a bailar en él.

-Si tú dices…

-Oh, vamos, sí es interesante- dijo Taichi –y como hace mucho que no voy, he ahorrado mucho dinero para divertirnos en grande.

-Tai, sólo nos faltan dos estaciones para bajar.

-Tan rápido, ¡bien!, cuando uno está entusiasmado, el tiempo corre rapidísimo… _muajaja_, Yama podrá tener a Sora-chan, pero ahora que está comprometido no puede divertirse como nosotros.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida del transporte, mientras éste avanzaba; era viernes por la noche y el tren estaba atiborrado de gente. Había muchos hombres que regresaban a sus casas después de una larga jornada laboral, también había muchos jóvenes que se dirigían a bares, antros y _karaokes_. Era bastante complicado hacerse campo entre las personas, que se tocaban unos a otros por la falta de espacio. Koushiro y Taichi se acercaron lo más que pudieron a la puerta de salida, se agarraron de la protección para no caerse y empezaron a esperar por dos estaciones más.

Taichi estaba al lado de Koushiro, quien parecía muy incómodo por no tener su espacio.

-Hay demasiada gente- renegó el Izumi.

-_Hai_- respondió simplemente Tai.

El pelirrojo se agarró de un tubo cercano cuando el tren dio una curva pronunciada, sin embargo, su cuerpo se desbalanceó y perdió el equilibrio. Un hombre de mediana edad lo detuvo.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente Koushiro, recuperando el equilibrio; Taichi lo jaló.

-Agárrate bien, Kou, parece que no estás impuesto a esto- refunfuñó.

-Lo lamento, es que los lugares con mucha gente me marean; además no suelo salir a estas horas, hay demasiada gente usando el servicio.

-Como sea.

El hombre que ayudó a Koushiro se puso atrás del él. Taichi miró el gesto algo extrañado, pero después se entretuvo mirando a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Koushiro suspiró, era mucho más sencillo gastar su tiempo en la programación y en la computadora. Se puso a pensar en los símbolos que estaba descifrando, pero entonces sintió algo duro entre su trasero y su espalda.

El muchacho tragó saliva, mientras que el hombre que estaba tras él –y que lo había salvado de caer- se le pegosteaba, como sanguijuela. Koushiro entonces supo que se trataba de un miembro erecto.

Trató de moverse, pero no había posibilidad de quitarse de lugar, para el colmo, Taichi había comenzado a platicar con la chica de al lado. El pelirrojo se mordió los labios, entonces sintió la mano del hombre levantándole la camiseta con discreción.

-No me toque- murmuró Koushiro indignado, pero el sujeto, lejos de hacerle caso, movió su mano ágilmente, desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y metió la mano en el boxer del Izumi.

-Shhh, no querrás que todos se enteren, ¿verdad?- mencionó en bajito el sujeto, acercándose a la oreja del pelirrojo.

Koushiro sintió que el hombre le tocaba el pene. Agrandó los ojos, asustado, sin saber qué hacer y cómo reaccionar. Si gritaba todos se darían cuenta de que ese hombre lo estaba tocando, lo cual sería muy vergonzoso; pero, por otra parte, no podía permitir que ese sujeto lo siguiera acariciando.

Sentía un corto circuito en todo su cuerpo, el hombre siguió masturbándolo, mientras que el pelirrojo sentía que perdía las fuerzas. Se dio cuenta de que era fácil que lo sometieran, eso lo disgustó.

-Ng… dé-déjeme… ah- rogó, todavía con la convicción de poder liberarse.

-Shhh, disfrútalo, te ves adorable y nadie nos ve- contestó el sujeto con voz seductora.

-Ngh… no soy… _gay_…- avisó el joven, miró de reojo que Taichi estaba apuntando el celular de la chica con la que platicaba.

-Si tu amigo nos ve seguro que lo pensará, no hagas ruido y todo saldrá bien, pequeño.

Koushiro cayó en cuenta de que sería terrible si Taichi veía que le acariciaban, así que comenzó a carcomerlo una desesperación enorme. El sujeto seguía tocándolo en contra de su voluntad y él no sabía cómo detenerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. A simple vista la acción de hombre contra Koushiro era poco visible, el metro era un remolino de gente, todos tocando todo, personas cansadas, otras con sus propios problemas… cada quien tenía su mundo, por lo que era difícil fijarse en lo que alguien le hacía a otro alguien.

-… ah- Koushiro soltó un gemido leve, el hombre detrás de él le lamió la oreja.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo, pequeño?- preguntó burlón –Tu cuerpo parece disfrutar de mi compañía.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para centrar a Koushiro en su realidad: ¡un sujeto lo estaba masturbando!; era verdad que él solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero no podía permitir que alguien desconocido y del mismo sexo se aprovechara de él… tenía que pensar en algo.

El pelirrojo se movió bruscamente, pero entonces el sujeto rasguñó y apretó sus testículos con fuerza, hasta causarle dolor.

-¡Ah!- gritó Koushiro.

-Ni pienses en escaparte, pequeño, tengo una navaja y no quisiera tener que lastimarte.

-Kou, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó de improviso Taichi, quien había escuchado el grito del pelirrojo y ahora lo veía a la cara. El Izumi estaba rojo y tenía una expresión de desesperación -¿Te sientes bien?, _Eah_, Kou, ánimo, ya conseguí el número de esa chica, a que es linda, ¿verdad?

El tren se detuvo en la penúltima parada, un flujo de personas comenzó a salir y a entrar al vagón, el sujeto detrás de Kou tuvo que alejarse un poco del pelirrojo, pero no sacó la mano del pantalón del mismo.

-Tai… - dijo rápidamente Koushiro –Hay que bajarnos aquí.

-El bar está hasta la siguiente parada.

-Tai, por favor- rogó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Taichi.

-Na-nada- respondió Koushiro –es que no me siento bien.

-Con permiso –dijo la chica con la que había hablado Taichi –Gusto en conocerte, Yagami-san.

Taichi sonrió y se hizo a un lado, la chica intentó pasar entre Koushiro y el sujeto de atrás, pero, para sorpresa de Taichi, el hombre que estaba detrás de Koushiro no se hizo a un lado, sólo se aplastó más a Koushiro.

Tai no comprendió por qué el sujeto hizo eso, ya que del otro lado había más espacio. Entonces bajó su mirada para ver el trasero de la chica, pero se encontró con la mano del sujeto metida en el pantalón de Koushiro.

Sintió rabia. Comprendió el rostro angustiado y colorado de su amigo.

No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero le lanzó un puñetazo al sujeto y sin importarle empujar gente, se hizo a un lado y arrastró a Koushiro tras él. Siguieron el flujo de personas y salieron de la estación de trenes.

Koushiro suspiró agradecido y recuperó el aliento.

-Eres un imbécil, Koushiro, ¿por qué dejaste que ese pervertido te pusiera las manos encima?

Izumi enrojeció todavía más y bajó la mirada.

-Yo… nunca me había pasado, así que no supe cómo reaccionar… además, me dijo que traía una navaja.

Taichi miró incrédulo al pelirrojo.

-Tuviste una reacción de mujer, qué decepcionante- expresó, molesto –Esa clase de pervertidos están por todas partes, tú tienes que darte tu lugar, Kou.

-¿Quiere decir que te ha pasado?

-Pues me han acosado algunas veces, pero nunca permití que me tocaran; antes de que se atrevieran les enseñaba el puño o los amenazaba con alguna de mis ingeniosas frases.

Koushiro se recargó en la pared, luego se dejó caer al suelo.

-Maldición- bufó Koushiro –qué asco…

Por más que lo intentaba, el pelirrojo no podía sacarse de la cabeza la voz del sujeto y la mano de éste en su entrepierna. Y lo peor era que Taichi se había dado cuenta, le daba vergüenza haber tenido esa reacción tan débil.

-… Maldición- volvió a rugir.

Taichi se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo.

-Ya, Kou, no fue para tanto, nada más te tocó un poco, ¿no es así?

-… creo que me regresaré a casa- dijo Izumi, sin hacerle caso a Taichi -…

-Nada de eso, Kou, quedamos en divertirnos hoy.

La verdad era que Koushiro se sentía muy avergonzado, porque su reacción no había sido la correcta; además estaba asustado, nunca antes alguien lo había acariciado en la entrepierna; se sentía mareado y estúpido.

-¿Divertirnos?- dijo Koushiro, molesto, mientras se ponía de pie –Lo siento, Tai, pero nuestra definición de diversión difiere enormemente… no tengo humor para nada.

Taichi entonces lo sujetó de la chaqueta marrón que el pelirrojo vestía.

-¿Vas a dejar que un sujeto que nunca vas a volver a ver te arruine la noche?, además, si te disgustó tanto lo que te hizo, creo que la mejor manera de contrarrestar lo que sientes es viendo chicas lindas, ¿no crees?

Koushiro Izumi entonces se detuvo; resopló, se desacomodó los cabellos rojizos. Creyó que en parte Taichi tenía razón, si se iba ahora, su primer acercamiento a la vida sexual habría sido con un homosexual abusivo y predador, lo mejor era distraerse, ya que si volvía a su casa no podría dormir por culpa de ese recuerdo… por culpa de las manos de un desconocido.

-Probablemente tengas razón – musitó. Tai estaba tras de él y sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Así se habla, Kou- dijo Taichi –No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar nada, yo te cuidaré, seré tu fiel guarura.

-No digas tonterías, Tai- mencionó Koushiro, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar de frente con su camarada –no hables como si fuera débil o como si fuera una chica, lo que sucedió no…

-¿Sucedió?- preguntó Tai, amistosamente -¿Qué sucedió?, lo único pasó fue que nos bajamos una parada antes y tendremos qué caminar… que yo recuerde no pasó nada más, ¿cierto, Koushiro?

A Koushiro se le infló el pecho, Tai, a pesar de ser medio idiota, era buen amigo.

-Gracias, Tai- susurró Koushiro, Taichi hizo la señal amor y paz, como si fueran a tomarle una foto.

Los dos amigos siguieron su camino hacia Shibuya caminando, Taichi hubiera querido agarrar de nueva cuenta el tren, pero consideró que sería mucho para Koushiro. No hablaban, lo cuál era satisfactorio para Koushiro, quien aún se sentía abochornado, además percibía su entrepierna húmeda y todavía sentía algo de incomodidad.

Caminaron muchas cuadras y poco a poco fueron vislumbrando las luces revueltas de Shibuya, un distrito lleno de sitios de recreación, de tiendas, de restaurantes, ¡había de todo!

Tai revisó su reloj, eran las 10:30 de la noche, suspiró agradecido.

-Menos mal, llegaremos a tiempo para el show- dijo muy entusiasmado, mientras aceleraba el paso y se introducía a uno de los callejones de por ahí. Koushiro lo siguió pero el callejón no le dio buena espina; a lo lejos, justo al final de la callejuela, había un discreto letrero que decía "Club para caballeros".

-Tai, ¿es ahí?

-Sip- respondió Taichi, sin detenerse.

-Pensé que iríamos a otro tipo de lugar- expresó el pelirrojo.

-No podemos ir a otro _table dance_, porque no te dejarían entrar, aunque un amigo del amigo del baterista de la banda de Yamato trabaja aquí y me conoce, así que no tendremos muchos problemas, además las chicas que hay aquí están primorosas, y si tenemos suerte, podríamos contratar un privado.

-¿Un privado?, ¿te refieres que podríamos comprar los servicios de una chica?

-Sí, pero no sé si nos alcance.

Koushiro estuvo a punto de reclamar o de decir que se marchaba a casa, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios porque no quería discutir con Taichi. Además, tenía curiosidad y quería borrar de su mente al sujeto del tren.

Taichi y Koushiro se acercaron a la entrada, donde se encontraron con dos cuidadores fornidos, vestidos de negro. Tai mostró los I.D.

-Venimos de parte de Ikari-san- dijo Taichi, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Con que Ikari-san- dijo el guarura del club, sonriendo.

-Sí, el vocalista de la banda de Ikari-san es mi mejor amigo- comentó Tai.

-Ah- los sujetos se alejaron unos metros.

-_Chale_- se quejó Taichi –Sin Yamato es más complicado, pero no creo que haya problema, nos dejarán entrar si les damos más del dinero requerido.

Taichi sacó algunos billetes y Koushiro lo imitó. Cuando los sujetos regresaron recibieron el dinero y los dejaron pasar sin decir nada. Tai sonrió. La oscuridad del burdel hizo que los ojos del Izumi se volvieran torpes.

-¡El show empieza a las 11, vamos Kou!- Taichi tomó a Koushiro del brazo y comenzó a buscar mesa. Hallaron una del lado izquierdo que estaba muy cerca del escenario.

Los amigos se sentaron, una mesera con los senos de fuera llegó a atenderlos. Koushiro se sonrojó al ver que la mujer solamente llevaba puesto una tanga y unas orejitas de gatito, como si estuviera haciendo _cosplay_.

-Hola, guapos, ¿algo de beber?

-Una cerveza- pidió Taichi.

-Yo un vaso con agua, gracias- dijo Koushiro, mirando hacia la mesa.

-¿Un vaso de agua?, lo siento, guapo, pero no puedo traerte eso, la regla del club es que debes pedir otra cosa.

-¿Eh?

-Pide una cerveza, Kou- recomendó Taichi.

-Odio la cerveza, Tai- dijo Koushiro –No me gusta el sabor a alcohol.

-Oh, con que es eso, guapo, mira, aquí está la carta de bebidas que disimulan el licor…

Koushiro miró los nombres de las bebidas. No sólo estaban carísimas, sino que tenían nombres relacionados con el sexo. Por ejemplo, una de ellas se llamaba "Dulce Orgasmo".

-¿Cuál me recomiendas?- preguntó el pelirrojo –no me gusta el alcohol, así que estaría genial si no supiera a eso.

-Oh, guapo, ya sé que sugerirte- dijo la mesera –Se llama "arco iris del éxtasis", y es una bebida hecha de frutos con un pequeño toque de licor.

-Pues que sea esa- dijo Koushiro, lo único que quería era que la mujer esa se marchara.

La mesera apuntó algo en su libreta y se retiró con una sonrisa muy sensual. Koushiro suspiró, sonrojado.

-Dios, me puso nervioso…

-¿Ehh?, ¿de verdad?, cierto, tenía los pechos enormes, ¿habías visto desnuda antes a una mujer en persona?

Koushiro no contestó.

-De cualquier manera, Kou- aconsejó Taichi –A la otra mejor pide una cerveza, las bebidas preparadas pueden ser peligrosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a veces suelen echarles droga, ¿qué no has oído?

-Me refiero a que, ¿por qué crees que YO caería en una trampa así?, el hecho de que traiga la bebida no quiere decir que vaya a tomármela- explicó el pelirrojo –Lo único que quería era que se fuera, y bueno, si no ordenaba algo seguramente hubiera insistido toda la noche, ¿no crees?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, qué listo- Taichi le siguió la corriente al pelirrojo, tenía que tenerlo contento.

Ahora que Yamato había sentado cabeza con Sora, lo mejor era buscar un nuevo compañero para este tipo de actividades… y para ello sólo le quedaba Koushiro, porque Joe era todavía más aguafiestas.

El presentador anunció el show y en seguida comenzaron a aparecer las chicas, las cuales tenían nombres rarísimos y occidentales.

A Koushiro se le salieron los ojos, literalmente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando les trajeron las bebidas, ya que las chicas que bailaban frente a él lo tenían hechizado. Le gustaba cómo se movían los pechos y las caderas de las mujeres cuando se colgaban por el tubo, le parecía interesante cómo éstas se iban quitando la ropa y la arrojaban al público al azar.

-_Sugoi_- susurró entretenido, Taichi sonrió y sorbió su cerveza.

-¿No te dije que era genial?

-_Hai_.

Los bailes candentes, el humo del club, los hombres arrojando dinero, tirando piropos y bebiendo. Las meseras en las piernas de los clientes, la música a todo volumen… todo parecía ser un hechizo, una escena de película o una alucinación para Koushiro.

"Nuestra siguiente chica viene desde Rumania, ella es: ¡Svetlana!" dijo el anunciador. Una rubia occidental comenzó a bailar, se acercó al lado izquierdo, donde estaban el Yagami y el Izumi y comenzó a bailarles a ellos. Taichi aplaudió gustoso y le entrecerró el ojo. Por su parte, Koushiro se enrojeció y miró hacia la mesa, ahí se encontró con la bebida "arco iris" que le habían traído desde hacía horas, y para evitar hacer contacto visual con la bailarina, se bebió un trago del vaso y apachurró los ojos.

-Muy dulce- se quejó, luego volvió a abrir los ojos y notó que Svetlana se había marchado.

-Esa chica europea está buenísima- opinó Taichi –Creo que le gusté, ¿tú que opinas, Koushiro?

-Sí, está guapa- dejó salir el chico, dándole otro trago a la bebida.

-Hey, pensé que no te la ibas a tomar.

-Es cierto, pero resultó saber bastante bien, ¿quieres?- ofreció el pelirrojo, Taichi sorbió la bebida dos segundos después.

-Vaya, está muy dulce.

-Sí, pero no sabe nada a licor, menos mal- expresó el pelirrojo.

El par de amigos siguió viendo el espectáculo, Koushiro pidió otras dos bebidas "arco iris" y se relajó bastante, hasta se había olvidado de lo ocurrido en el tren.

-Cielos- Taichi suspiró, miró su cartera –Creo que no nos alcanzará para un privado.

Koushiro estaba a su lado, absorto en las bailarinas. La piel del pelirrojo estaba sudorosa y tenías las mejillas chapeteadas.

-Kou, ¿estás bien?- Tai tocó la frente del pelirrojo, el chico estaba muy caliente.

-Estoy… perfecto- mencionó el chico, bastante entusiasmado.

-No, Kou, ya no vas a tomar más, le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría.

Koushiro Izumi asintió, sin prestar atención, sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, todos sus sentidos estaban desorbitados, como si hubiera enloquecido. De repente se puso de pie, se subió en la silla, luego saltó hacia la mesa. Una mujer asiática con un tatuaje en los senos estaba bailando y Koushiro estuvo a punto de brincar al escenario, para mirarle de cerca.

-¡Espera, Kou!- Taichi lo sujetó de la cintura y lo jaló hacia abajo. Los dos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Auch, Tai!- renegó Koushiro.

-Sólo está permitido ver, no puedes ir con las chicas- Tai se puso de pie y ayudó a su pelirrojo amigo a levantarse –Además, creo que fue suficiente, nos vamos.

-Pero si tú querías divertirte- lamentó Izumi –Anda, Tai, yo traigo dinero.

Tai negó; dejó el pago de la cuenta en la mesa. Sujetó a su amigo del brazo y lo fue sacando del lugar.

-¿Se van tan rápido, guapos?- dijo la mesera que los había atendido.

-Sí, linda, tu propina está en la mesa.

-Oh, gracias- La mesera entonces sonrió-ya terminó mi turno aquí, ¿no les gustaría llevarme a algún lugar?

Tai miró el cuerpo de la mujer, verdaderamente era hermosa.

-Pero no eres una bailarina, ¿cierto?

-No, sólo soy mesera, soy algo tímida y no me gusta bailar.

-Lo siento, llevamos prisa- declaró Taichi, al ver la mirada de Koushiro.

-No, nada de eso, ven con nosotros, podemos pasarla bien- dijo Koushiro, influenciado por el licor –Yo tengo dinero, traje mis ahorros.

-¿En verdad, guapos?, dejen voy por mis cosas e invito a una amiga, para que seamos cuatro.

Koushiro y Taichi salieron del club y se recargaron en el callejón.

-Koushiro, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?, esa mujer seguramente le puso algo a tu bebida y ahora la has invitado a que esté con nosotros.

-Pero Tai- dijo Kou -¿No fuiste tú el que dijiste que debíamos divertirnos?, yo no quiero que luego te quejes de que no pudiste tener diversión por mi culpa, no quiero que luego estés diciéndome cosas incómodas de que Sora y Matt esto, y Sora y Matt lo otro; ¿no querías tú estar con una chica?

-Bueno, sí, pero no a costa de tu salud mental.

-Yo estoy bien- defendió Koushiro.

La mesera salió cinco minutos después junto con otra chica; las dos vestían como jóvenes normales.

-Gracias por esperarme, mira Kano, estos son los chicos de los que te hablé, nos han invitado a pasear, ¿verdad?

Tai miró a la amiga de la mesera y sonrió, era de su tipo.

Koushiro tenía razón, había que divertirse; además el joven pelirrojo lucía mucho mejor, a lo mejor el encierro del club era lo que lo tenía mareado.

Los cuatro comenzaron a pasear, lo primero que hicieron fue ir al karaoke 24 horas que había en una de las calles principales de Shibuya. Las chicas cantaron a morir junto con Taichi, Koushiro nada más se dedicó a aplaudir. Después fueron a un bar de mala muerte donde dejaban entrar a menores.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando salieron de la cantina. Taichi estaba sonrojado por el licor y Koushiro aún tenía el extraño brillo en los ojos que resultaba indescifrable para los demás.

-Ha sido muy divertido- opinó la mesera, rodeando a Koushiro de los hombros, el pelirrojo asintió, mientras la mujer se acercaba al cuello del chico y lo besaba.

-Sí, gracias por esta noche, Reiko-san- dijo con dulzura el pelirrojo. De reojo miró que Taichi estaba ocupado besando a Kano, la otra chica, que era morena y de cabello oscuro.

La llamada Reiko tomó la mano de Koushiro y la acomodó en uno de sus pechos. Koushiro sintió la suavidad del seno e inmediatamente enrojeció y se soltó, jadeó asustado mientras la mesera sonreía.

-Me gustas, Izumi-kun, ¿no te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?

-¿Ehhh?- respondió el pelirrojo; Taichi dejó de besar a Kano y se acercó a su amigo.

Lo rodeó por los hombros.

-Hey, no me lo asustes, mesera-san- dijo con simpatía en tanto se alejaba de las chicas para secretear con Izzy.

-Tai, ¿qué sigue ahora?- preguntó Koushiro, claramente nervioso.

-Estas chicas están buenísimas, Kou, así que podríamos pasarla bien, ¿no crees?, ¿o quieres reservar tu virginidad para una novia formal y bonita?

Koushiro Izumi negó, indignado.

-No hables de la virginidad como si se tratase de un tesoro- renegó -… es sólo que no sé qué hacer, ni cómo hacerlo…

-¿Tienes miedo de ser un desastre?, ¿de venirte demasiado rápido?, ¿de no saber dónde tocar?- Taichi soltó la carcajada –Kou-kun, eres muy cómico.

Koushiro frunció las cejas y cruzó los brazos.

-No es nada cómico, Taichi.

-Koushiro, estas chicas son prostitutas- explicó Tai, como si fuera un experto –se dedican a fornicar con todo tipo de hombres y saben exactamente cómo excitar a un chico tímido como tú.

El Izumi resopló, no le encontraba lo gracioso a Taichi, se sentía el centro de burlas del moreno. Detestó ser virgen y jamás haber intentado poseer a una chica antes.

Aún así, en sus adentros, una chispa de emoción lo recorrió: era la curiosidad por querer saber de todo, por conocer los gemidos de una chica, por derramar un orgasmo adentro de la cavidad húmeda de una mujer, por morder esos enormes pechos y besar con la lengua… todo eso resultaba interesante.

-Entonces qué, chicos, ¿no quieren pasar la noche con nosotras?- preguntó Kano, con voz infantil.

Taichi miró largamente el rostro de Koushiro, se acercó a las mujeres con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Izumi-san- dijo Reiko, la mesera -¿Es que no te gusto?

Koushiro negó.

-Eres muy hermosa- respondió decidido.

-Oye, mesera-san, no molestes a mi amigo- burló Tai –sólo está un poquito tenso.

Era verdad, desde que le habían propuesto pasar la noche fuera de casa, los movimientos del pelirrojo se habían tensado y se sentía ligeramente mareado.

-Estás pálido, Izumi-san, ¿gustas un poco de chocolate?- preguntó Reiko, sacando de su bolso una barra de chocolate empaquetada en aluminio.

Koushiro aceptó el chocolate; siempre que comía dulces se reanimaba y le entraban energías; para ese entonces la madrugada le había provocado cansancio además de expectación.

-Hey, Koushiro, espera- Taichi le arrebató el chocolate –Lo siento, nenas, pero desconfío de esta barrita de chocolate.

Reiko sonrió, sacó tres barras más y repartió el chocolate con Kano.

Kano abrió la envoltura y de una mordida acabó con la mitad del chocolate; Reiko la imitó, luego con la lengua se lamió sus labios. Taichi tragó saliva.

-No es que estas barritas tengan algo malo, es sólo que soy adicta a los dulces- explicó Reiko –Por eso quería pasar la noche con Izumi-san, que se ve tan lindo y dulce…

Taichi le devolvió el chocolate a Koushiro, quien lo abrió y empezó a comerlo.

-Hey, Yagami, ¿no quieres una barrita?- Taichi encogió los hombros, Reiko le lanzó el chocolate, pero Tai se lo guardó en el bolsillo, no tenía hambre alguna.

-Ne, ne, Reiko-sama- dijo Kano, exasperada –¿Es que Tai-chan y el pelirrojo no quieren pasar la noche con nosotras?... no estamos enfermas de nada, ni siquiera somos bailarinas del club… ne, Reiko-sama, quiero irme a casa porque duele que Tai-chan y su amigo nos desprecien.

-Tranquila, Kano, nos iremos a casa.

-Espera- dijo Koushiro, quien todavía comía la barrita de chocolate -… estaría bien…

-¿Perdón?

-Estaría bien pasar la noche juntos, Reiko-san- lo dijo en quedito, con sus 16 años perdidos en su entrepierna y en la excitación de la noche.

Taichi sonrió. Koushiro le pareció un pequeño de preescolar que acababa de descubrir cómo escribir su nombre.

-Hay un hotel del amor a una cuadra- dijo la mesera –Es un poco caro, pero…

-Yo lo pagaré- dijo Koushiro –Yo tengo dinero.

-No hay que pagarles ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Taichi.

-No somos putas, tesoro- dijo Reiko –Si les dijimos que queríamos estar con ustedes esta noche, es porque así es, ¿cierto, Kano?

-Claro que sí, Reiko-sama.

Sin decir una palabra comenzaron a dirigirse al hotel. Reiko de nueva cuenta estaba abrazando a Koushiro, al tiempo en que éste deglutía el chocolate con entusiasmo. Tai llevaba a Kano de la mano y hacía una revisión mental de su dinero y de si llevaba condones para él y para Koushiro.

Sabía la clase de mentiras que había en el mundo, no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como Koushiro, que se enfrentaba a su primera vez con una mujer.

El hotel del amor que se alzó frente a ellos era una construcción modernista y llena de luces rosadas. El logo era un corazón que resplandecía como si se tratase de un aparador de Hollywood.

-¿A cuánto vale el cuarto?- preguntó Tai a Kano, quien se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea, ¿tú sabes, Reiko-sama?

-Los precios varían… Yagami-kun, ¿podrías ir a preguntar?, nosotros te esperaremos aquí, para no crear especulaciones con los empleados… si es muy caro nos iremos a otro lugar.

-¡Yo traje mis ahorros!- insistió inocentemente Izumi.

-De acuerdo, iré a preguntar- dijo Taichi. Kano le besó los labios y le embarró los senos en el pecho; Taichi suspiró, se estaba calentando. –Ahorita regreso, Koushiro.

El aludido asintió.

Taichi entró al hotel del amor y preguntó precios. La habitación salía cara, pero podían pagarla; preguntó brevemente por los servicios, luego apartó dos cuartos y fue al sanitario de la recepción, a orinar.

Salió del hotel, pero no vio rastro de Koushiro ni de sus acompañantes.

-Demonios- rugió momentáneamente. Se imaginó lo peor: que su amigo había sido secuestrado, que se habían olvidado de él, que… bueno, pensó en muchas cosas y con desesperación se puso a recorrer la calle.

Cuando se desvió a calles más angostas, vio a los lejos la silueta inerte de un muchacho que reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Izzy!- llamó a su amigo por el sobrenombre de la infancia, corrió hacia él y lo halló desmayado, cerca de los botes de basura.

Koushiro tenía la camisa desfajada, ya no traía reloj, ni cartera ni chamarra ni celular.

-¡Esas _pinches_ perras nos robaron!- se exaltó Taichi, moviendo a su amigo, quien traía la boca entreabierta y llena de chocolate. Se sintió terrible, como si Koushiro fuera su responsabilidad.

Tardó varios minutos en echárselo al hombro, cuando lo levantó, encontró una notita que decía:

"Yagami-kun, ha sido una noche divertida. Cuida de Izumi-kun, temo que no se siente muy bien".

-Carajo- bramó el castaño -¡Carajo!

Se acomodó a Koushiro en la espalda y comenzó a caminar rumbo al hotel. Las ladronas habían robado a su amigo pero él todavía tenía algo de dinero… Tai creyó que lo mejor era descansar en el hotel, también hubiera podido pagar un taxi y llevar a Koushiro a casa, pero no quería preocupar a la señora Izumi. Tampoco quería llegar a su departamento y alarmar a Hikari en mera madrugada.

Así que sin tener otra opción, llegó al hotel del amor y pagó sólo uno de los cuartos que había apartado; sólo logró ajustar el suficiente dinero para que pudieran estar cinco horas.

Cuando iba caminando hacia el elevador, el recepcionista lo miró raro, o al menos eso sintió Tai… probablemente aquél sujeto estaba pensando que él y Koushiro eran homosexuales. La posibilidad le provocó a Taichi una sonrisa burlona.

Abrió el cuarto y dejó caer el cuerpo de Koushiro en la cama matrimonial. Taichi notó que el lugar olía a incienso y que tenía un baño grande. Le quitó los zapatos a su amigo y sacó su celular.

Le llamó a Kari y le pidió que le dijera a sus padres que iba a dormir en casa de Yamato. Luego llamó a la casa Izumi y dejó un mensaje en la contestadora.

-Creo que mañana estarás en problemas, Koushiro- dijo lentamente –y por supuesto, estarás enojadísimo conmigo… después de todo tú no querías venir.

Taichi también se quitó los zapatos, se dejó caer al lado de su inconsciente amigo. Suspiró. Tenía ganas de hacer el amor esa noche y sus posibilidades se habían agotado… ¿estarían Sora y Yamato teniendo sexo esa misma noche? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto no tener a alguien para hacer el amor?

Tai sintió acidez estomacal al pensar en ello, luego cayó en cuenta de que no había probado bocado en todo el día, salvo la manzana que se había comido en casa de Izzy y las incontables cervezas que se había bebido. Le crujieron las tripas y deseó tener algo de comer en sus bolsillos.

Revisó su chaqueta azul y además de los sobrantes de su dinero encontró la barrita de chocolate que minutos anteriores le había dado la mesera Reiko.

Se fijó en el empaque brevemente. Leyó de reojo los ingredientes, pero como su estómago volvió a rezongar, abrió la barrita y se la comió de un solo bocado.

Se sintió bien tener el caramelo en su vientre; se le mezcló el chocolate con el licor y se sintió momentáneamente mejor, con menos acidez.

Se recostó sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de ladito y observó a Koushiro Izumi, quien estaba boca arriba y a su costado derecho.

Izzy tenía el rostro perlado de sudor, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Tenía las pestañas tupidas, negras y cortas. Las enormes cejas pelirrojas estaban encogidas. A Taichi le llamó la atención la piel del joven, por eso le tocó la frente y lo encontró muy tibio.

-¿Tendrá fiebre o será por la borrachera?

-… mmmnh- gimió Koushiro al sentir el contacto de Taichi; el Yagami inmediatamente lo soltó y resopló asustado. Su amigo –momentáneamente- le había parecido atractivo.

-Si estás ebrio lo mejor será voltearte; será peligroso si vomitas y te ahogas con tu propio vómito- comentó mientras se sentaba y trataba de mover al Izumi.

Taichi estaba empezando a sentirse abochornado por la situación. De repente esa habitación de hotel se le hizo cálida y sintió que se le quemaban las manos. Se le enredó una extraña inquietud que le salió vientre y se atoró en su entrepierna. Se estaba excitando.

-Esto no me gusta- soltó ese comentario cuando logró sentar a Koushiro e intentó girarlo; el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo torpe, inquietante.

-Tai…- saludó Koushiro, tocándose el cabello. El Izumi no se había percatado de que Taichi lo sujetaba para que no se cayera -… Esas chicas me asaltaron… no supe hacerles daño…

-Tranquilo, Kou, no debí dejarte solo, ahora trata de dormir.

-No puedo- admitió Koushiro, tapándose el rostro –Siento que estoy cocinándome en brasas y que me voy a quemar por dentro.

-¿Eh?

-Tai…- continuó Koushiro, con una voz baja, pero que le estimulaba los sentidos al Yagami –Me siento muy caliente.

Taichi sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, por eso soltó a Koushiro, quien cayó de nueva cuenta a la cama.

Tai pensó que nunca antes había oído una voz tan sugestiva en los labios trémulos de Koushiro; estaba impactado… había visto a Izumi ebrio en otras ocasiones y el pelirrojo jamás había dicho cosas así. Desvió la mirada y se reencontró con el envoltorio del chocolate. Por instinto lo agarró y volvió a leerlo. Entonces comprendió todo.

Afrodisíaco… entre los ingredientes del chocolate estaba una droga del amor; Tai nunca antes había probado algún estimulante, pero ahora comprendía porqué se sentía excitado.

-A lo mejor necesitas un baño, Koushiro- dijo Tai lo más firme que pudo –Estás… eh, borracho… entonces necesitas tomar un baño.

-_Hai_…- contestó Koushiro todavía con voz sensual.

El pelirrojo intentó incorporarse, pero se hallaba torpe; Tai lo ayudó; a cada contacto con la piel rojiza de su amigo se le erizaban los vellos, pero si ambos se duchaban, seguramente el efecto del afrodisíaco pasaría y todo eso sólo sería un mal sueño.

Entraron al baño, Koushiro se sentó en el sanitario y Taichi abrió la llave de la bañera. El agua estaba tibia; Tai intentó que sólo saliera agua fría, pero no fue suficiente.

-_Gomen_, Kou, te traje contra tu voluntad y tuvimos una mala noche- comentó Taichi, preparando el baño.

-No… para ser honesto, me siento bien, bueno… algo raro, pero bien…- sinceró Izzy.

-El baño está listo- dijo Taichi, jadeando. El efecto del estimulante estaba aumentando, dios… era como si un anciano sin posibilidad de tener erecciones se hubiera tomado una caja de viagra.

Koushiro se sacó la camiseta con torpeza, Tai entonces cerró los ojos.

-Después de que te bañes tú, me ducharé yo- anunció rápidamente, mientras salía del baño y cerraba la puerta.

Se recargó en la pared de la habitación. Había culpa adentro de él, porque, definitivamente no era sano excitarse por un chico que para el colmo era uno de sus mejores amigos, no, más que eso, para él Koushiro era como una especie de primito o hermanito; por eso pensar que era lindo y sexy no era algo bueno, aunque Tai sabía que todo era culpa del alcohol y de ese maldito chocolate.

Escuchó el sonido del agua, parecía que Koushiro se acababa de meter a la bañera; en seguida escuchó un gemido por parte del pelirrojo.

Taichi se mordió los labios. Sintió que explotaba. ¿Por qué no tenía una chica enfrente de él en esos momentos?; sin siquiera pensarlo fue llevando su mano hasta el botón de sus mezclillas, se bajó el cierre, atravesó sus bóxers e inmediatamente asió su miembro, que ya se encontraba rígido.

Tai soltó un mugido, se terminó de bajar el pantalón y su ropa interior y comenzó a masajearse.

No podía evitarlo, se sentía muy ansioso, con un deseo de comer sexo, de gozar y de sentir, ¡maldito chocolate!

Aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a bajo, presionando cada vez más. Con su dedo gordo hizo círculos en su glande… su sexo se puso húmedo, Tai gimió con más fuerza, se le escaparon los sentidos y sintió que volaba.

-Tai, me preguntaba si habías llamado a mi casa… ¿Tai…?- escuchó a su lado la voz cálida de Koushiro.

Taichi soltó su miembro, su piel morena enrojeció y sus sentidos regresaron a su cuerpo.

Koushiro Izumi estaba justo a su lado, acababa de salir del baño y traía una toalla enredada a su cuerpo. El pelirrojo estaba igual de rojo que Taichi.

-Perdón, no, no quise interrumpirte, yo… - dijo, pero fue incapaz de moverse. A Taichi se le doblaron las rodillas.

-Carajo- dijo, secándose el sudor de la frente. Aún seguía excitado, su miembro bombeaba y reclamaba el abandono de su mano.

-¿Querrías estar con una chica ahora, cierto?- preguntó Kou, con torpeza.

-Los chocolates- fue la respuesta de Taichi. Koushiro no comprendió a su amigo, pero el castaño encogió los hombros y siguió hablando –Los chocolates tenían un estimulante, una especie de droga para excitar… un afrodisíaco.

Koushiro no contestó a eso, sólo pareció sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba más por la declaración de Taichi.

-… por eso me inquieta estar en un cuarto de hotel contigo, no creo que pueda contenerme a menos que me toque un poco… es vergonzoso que tú hayas visto eso.

-Es… natural, supongo…- confesó Koushiro, tratando de sonar normal –Sólo te iba a preguntar si llamaste a mi madre… _um_, olvídalo, iré a terminar de ducharme, a lo mejor entonces me sentiré mejor, eh, disculpa por haberte interrumpido y… - Koushiro giró abruptamente y sin querer soltó la toalla que lo cubría.

Taichi abrió los ojos al doble cuando el cuerpo de Koushiro quedó desnudo. Era un cuerpo de piel clara, delgado, pero lo que le impresionó más a Yagami fue la erección de su amigo, que estaba vigorosa y pulsante como la suya.

Koushiro lanzó un grito de vergüenza y recogió la toalla. Taichi se incorporó con rapidez, se deshizo de sus pantalones y corrió hacia el pelirrojo.

Lo abrazó sin avisar, entonces los corazones viciados por el chocolate estallaron de fogosidad.

-¿Te excitaste al verme, Kou?- murmuró Taichi con sensualidad. Koushiro jadeó.

-Yo también comí chocolate- fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo.

Taichi perdió los estribos y aventó a Koushiro hacia la cama, luego se le subió encima y atacó los labios de su acompañante.

Fue un beso mordaz, violento; ninguna chica seguramente sabría besar así, porque era un beso de hombre. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Koushiro tenía los labios entreabiertos y estaba húmedo por su medio-baño. Taichi se acercó de nueva cuenta, invadió los labios del pelirrojo con su lengua, el otro chico lo enfrentó con torpeza. Las salivas se mezclaron y eso enloqueció a Taichi. Koushiro sabía a licor con chocolate, quería comerse esos labios, succionar de ellos.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el pecho del pelirrojo, que era delgado, un tanto débil y no tenía vellos.

-Tai… - susurró Koushiro, cuando separaron las bocas–Yo no soy una mujer… ¡Ah!

Taichi le mordisqueó el cuello, luego lamió uno de los.

Koushiro quedó paralizado, porque las sensaciones se hacían densas y él era incapaz de controlarlas. Su ser gritaba si lo tocaban, sentía las caricias como si se trataran de acertijos y misterios.

Tai entonces tomó el falo de Koushiro con una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo; Koushiro se tapó la boca, cerró los ojos.

-Te ves adorable…- dijo Taichi muy entretenido; ahora comprendía por qué el sujeto del tren había tocado al pelirrojo; el rostro excitado de Kou era como una especie de estimulante.

Taichi bajó su rostro y comenzó a lamer la punta del pene de su amigo. Sabía raro, estaba húmedo, nunca antes había probado los fluidos que le antecedían al semen. Koushiro seguía tapándose la boca, como si gritar estuviera prohibido.

-Quiero oír tus ruidos, dime, ¿te gusta?- preguntó Taichi, quitándole la mano de la boca -¿Te gusta así o quieres que lo mame con toda la boca?

Koushiro siguió apretando el rostro, se le salían discretos gemidos, pero nada más.

-Tai… - gimió. Yagami se metió el miembro de su amigo a la boca; Koushiro se incorporó del susto y con un movimiento de cadera hizo que Tai abriera la boca y le soltara. Se alejó un poco; estaba abochornado, desnudo y húmedo, como si estuviera carbonizándose de fiebre.

-No… Tai… yo no soy una chica…- mugió, asustado, acababa de caer en cuenta de que estaba fornicando con su amigo.

Tai se humedeció la boca con la lengua, se sentó y quedó frente a su viejo camarada de la infancia. Todavía vestía una camiseta.

-Ya sé, no eres una chica, eres tú- comentó –Y a lo mejor es por el chocolate, pero ninguna chica me interesa tanto en este momento como tu cuerpo… nadie tiene que saberlo, ¿sabes?

Koushiro se encogió.

-No… no quiero… que me trates como… a una mujer- dijo tímidamente, con la respiración rápida.

-No te trato como chica, a ninguna mujer puedo tocarla como te toco a ti, tú tienes… - Taichi volvió a tomar el miembro del pelirrojo –"esto".

-… MMh… Tai…- el moreno se acercó a Koushiro.

-Tú también puedes tocar el mío.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, Tai comenzó a masajear a Koushiro y éste acercó tímidamente sus manos hacia el sexo del Yagami.

Taichi tenía una hombría enorme, Koushiro pestañeó y la rodeó con su mano derecha, con la izquierda acarició los testículos de su amigo. Tai soltó un grito ruidoso.

-Lo haces bien, Kou- dijo –Quizá como eres un chico, sabes cómo hacerlo.

Koushiro sonrió. Parecía estar descifrando algún programa de la computadora. Se puso en posición de cuatro patas y acercó su rostro al miembro de Taichi. Lo metió a su boca con esfuerzo, ya que tenía labios delgados y pequeños, mientras que la masculinidad de su coetáneo era notable.

Tai soltó el miembro de Koushiro y se dejó inundar por los inexpertos labios de su amigo. Le sobó la cabellera rojiza, notó que a Kou le lloraban los ojos, por el esfuerzo.

El chico se fue calentando más y más, hasta que jaló los cabellos de Koushiro y sacó su falo de la boca de éste.

El Izumi tosió un par de veces, tenía la comisura de los labios llena de fluidos. Taichi lo hizo quedar de espaldas a él y se le encimó.

Tocó el trasero de Koushiro y éste comprendió lo que el moreno quería hacer.

-Tai… espera… - pero Taichi no hizo caso, separó el trasero del pelirrojo, vio el pequeño orificio y se excitó aún más.

-Te deseo- dijo prontamente Taichi, acercando su hombría a la entrada.

-No… creo… que… ¡AHHHHHH!- gritó Koushiro al sentir que Taichi comenzaba a meter su sexo en él. Era una invasión brusca, dolió como si se hubiera electrocutado. -¡Tai, me duele!

Taichi siguió entrando. La entrada estaba angosta, Koushiro apuñó las manos, se mordió los labios, pero no tuvo fuerzas para detener a su amigo. A la vez, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba ese dolor, era como si doler fuera felicidad o como si el dolor lo excitara aún más.

-Está muy… estrecho, ¡arg!- dijo Tai cuando llegó al tope del interior de Koushiro, quien estaba inmóvil bajo él y respiraba como si estuviera agonizando.

Se sentía bien esa invasión. Lo estimulaba. Tai comenzó a moverse, pero le resultó complicado, porque la entrada de Koushiro no estaba suficientemente lubricada.

-Me duele, me duele mucho- sinceró Izzy, soltando lágrimas y gimiendo.

Tai aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, mientras más rápido se movía, más fácil era entrar y salir de esa abertura; los gemidos de Koushiro le nublaron la mente y comenzó a sentir un placer indescriptible, y sobre todo, muy diferente del que había sentido antes, cuando le hacía el amor a una chica.

De repente recordó que Kou era virgen y se sintió satisfecho de ser su primera vez.

Koushiro, por su parte, fue ahogando sus gemidos por pequeños jadeos de resignación. No sabía cuándo, pero de repente las penetraciones de Taichi se habían vuelto adictivas. Sentía placer. Fue bajando su mano hasta su miembro, que estaba aplastado contra las sábanas del hotel y se lo tocó.

Taichi notó el acto de su amigo y le dijo.

-Déjame hacerlo por ti- Tai metió la mano y reinició los golpes de caricias con sus dedos.

Koushiro se relajó a pesar del dolor que sentía, hubo un momento en que incluso escuchó el sonido de la respiración de Tai, chocando contra la suya.

La intensidad fue subiendo, hasta que Izzy gimió fuertemente y se vino; Taichi le siguió después de algunos segundos y se dejó caer en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que respiraba anormalmente y estaba enrojecido.

El moreno reposó un momento. Sin decir nada, luego sacó su miembro del trasero de Koushiro, el cuál estaba relleno de su semen y de un poco de sangre. Se mordió los labios.

-Kou, Kou, ¿estás bien?- de pronto cayó en cuenta de que acababa de tener sexo con el pelirrojo y ni siquiera había tratado de ser considerado. El Izumi no respondió, Tai jaló al muchacho y lo puso boca arriba.

Koushiro tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir, Tai vio el cuerpo sudado y desvanecido del muchacho.

Se enrojeció a pesar de que el efecto del chocolate ya no era tan intenso; Koushiro le pareció ¿sexy?… pero eso estaba mal, ¿no era así?, era una atracción temporal y prohibida…

Agradeció que Izzy estuviera dormido, porque no iba a ser sencillo enfrentarlo al día siguiente, ¡y mucho más complicado sería sacar de su mente ese recuerdo con sabor a sexo!, ¡y posiblemente sería imposible recuperar la amistad de ese chico a como estaban las cosas antes!

-Maldición- rugió Taichi. Sólo por unos segundos deseó ser el sujeto del metro, para no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

¡Es el primer Yaoi que escribo!... En un inicio esto iba a ser un fic largo y la pareja principal iban a ser Tai y Matt, aunque con romances esporádicos o triángulos amorosos, pero es un hecho que no voy a continuar esta historia, así que decidí que esto quedará como un fic completo… además, creo que Izzy y Tai se ven lindos juntos, siempre me ha gustado el tipo de relación que tienen, son muy buenos amigos… y si puse Sorato, creo que un Taishiro podría consolar a Taichi.

Mh. Gracias por leer… espero sus comentarios si desean dejarlos, claro está.


	2. Ojeras de placer

Este es mi segundo fic impublicable. Lo escribí hace añales y desde entonces me había negado a publicarlo porque no me gustaba el tipo de relación que aparece aquí. Pero ahora que andaba de nostálgica buscando mis viejos fics, me encontré con esto. Releí la historia y me dije: ahora puedo dejar salir estas letras prohibidas en Los Impublicables.

El fic tiene lemon explícito, relaciones inesperadas, malas palabras... es para mayores de 18 años.

Si eres de mente sensible no lo leas.

_.Ojeras de placer._

By CieloCriss.

Con sus ojeras profundas y su media sonrisa sin significado, abrió la puerta de su casa con el mayor desgane posible. El semblante del joven era cansado, como si hubiera laborado 20 horas seguidas.

Aventó la mochila inmediatamente, sin el cuidado requerido, y se escuchó un ruido seco, como si dicho objeto tuviera adentro algo importante. Se rascó el cráneo y suspiró levemente, dejándose caer en el sofá como quien pretende desplomarse para siempre.

"¿Ya llegaste...?", escuchó a sus espaldas. Como era su costumbre, inmediatamente se puso de pie y volteó hacia su interlocutora olvidando todo: sus ojeras, su cansancio, su media sonrisa y sus ganas de perecer en un sueño.

"Sí", respondió cortésmente, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

La mujer le sonrió de manera seductora, y tomó la mano del muchacho.

"Te estaba esperando" le susurró con un tono excitado, pujando en cada frase.

"¿Y él no está?", indagó rápidamente, al sentirse acosado, al presentir el peligro que podía gestarse si él estaba en casa.

"Va a llegar tarde, tenemos tiempo..." avisó la madura dama, mientras se aferraba a los brazos delgados de él.

¿Tenía que hacerle el amor ahora, estando tan cansado?, ¿Por qué no rebelarse de ese yugo?, ¿Cómo había caído en esas garras pintadas de carmín?; pero a pesar de todas esas cuestiones, él sabía que ella era a la única que no podía negarle nada. Volvería a hacer todo lo que esa mujer le pidiera... se excitaría, besaría sus senos, gemiría contento, aunque estuviera cansado.

Sintió un espasmo cuando ella le metió las manos bajo la camisa. El contacto era suave, y él no quería sentir placer, porque dejaba de ser la víctima... aunque poco a poco, ocasión tras ocasión, le ayudaban a aprender a fornicar a una mujer y a encontrarle el gusto. Recordó fugazmente cómo había comenzado todo, y un susurró insinuante hizo que se olvidara de eso, para ponerse a desabrochar la corbata de su uniforme de secundaria.

¿Qué diría él si lo viera acostándose con ella?

"¿Segura... segura que no viene?"

"No... saldrá tarde del trabajo..."

Sintió que le pellizcaban los pezones, y suspiró enajenado, dejándose llevar. Con una ternura maternal fue despojado de su saco y camisa, su fino abdomen quedó al descubierto. Estaba blanco y liso, como la piel de un bebé.

"Me encantas..." musitó la mujer, mientras terminaba de encuerarlo.

Se dejó quitar toda la ropa, incluyendo la interior. Su joven miembro estaba ahí, estimulándose cada segundo más para que quedara erecto.

Otra vez se sintió ultrajado, violado y miserable. Frente a él estaba ella, admirando con lujuria cada una de sus partes como si fuera una escultura. El muchacho se sonrojó al sentir que su compañera no perdía tiempo y le tomaba su sexo, para comenzarlo a masajear.

Le gustaba sentir ese contacto, ella frotaba de tal manera, que se iba endureciendo y creciendo de manera inmediata. Al mismo tiempo del goce, seguía con esa inquietud, con esa culpa, con ese odio, y con ese cansancio. Se sentía un patán por disfrutar eso.

"Siéntate" ordenó, y el muchacho obedeció.

La mujer se alzó el vestido y bajó sus bragas, por un momento él pudo verle esa parte rosada y rasurada, pero desvió la vista, con la mayor seguridad que pudo. Caminó hacia su amante, que estaba esperándolo en el sillón, abrió las piernas y se sentó en él, haciendo que su entrada fuera penetrada por el adolescente miembro.

Ella gemía de forma escandalosa, mientras se retorcía en movimientos de forma desesperada.

El de 15 años atascó sus uñas en el mueble y cerró los ojos apretando las cejas, sintiendo todo en silencio. Su amante le ordenó que la abrazara, así que ni siquiera pudo seguir sacando todo eso atascando las uñas en el cojín, a ella no podía causarle ningún tipo de dolor, no quería ser malagradecido.

"Más... mmh, así" pedía la mujer, revolcándose sobre él, controlando dos cuerpos en uno "¿Te gusta, verdad?".

Asintió al borde de un colapso y bramó por primera vez.

"Me... me vengo".

"¿Tan pronto?" renegó ella.

"No... puedo... postergarlo...".

Desalojó su semen mordiéndose los labios, la experimentada mujer siguió dentro de él, moviéndose cada vez más rápido. El joven comenzó a convulsionar de dolor y placer desbordado... rogaba al cielo que ella tuviera su orgasmo y saliera de él... porque estaba sufriendo.

Ella gritó jalando los cabellos del chico, que sudaba amarillo, con la sangre acumulaba en la entrepierna. Salió de él, sentándose a su lado.

"Fue maravilloso", comentó, acariciándole la mejilla sin considerar que le había hecho daño a su compañero.

El muchacho quedó estático y descontrolado, casi en shock; cuando pudo moverse quiso levantar su calzoncillo, pero ella lo frenó.

"Todavía no te vistas, ya te dije que va a llegar tarde".

"Ya lo hicimos" respondió, seco por primera vez, "No me siento bien".

"Ven", rogó, atrayéndolo a un abrazo "Y no me mires así, yo no quería lastimarte... pero tienes que entender que..."

"No importa" cortó él, tocando el cuerpo ajeno que a veces era suyo.

"Dame un beso".

"Sí" respondió, besándole la mejilla.

"Ahí no, en la boca"

A pesar de tantos encuentros, jamás la había besado en la boca. Para él eso era más difícil que meter su sexo en ella, significaba más amor, más sentimentalismo, y no sólo un acto de ansiedad.

Sin embargo, otra vez no pudo desobedecerla, se acomodó en sus brazos e inclinó la cabeza, hasta rozar esos labios ya besados desde muchos años atrás. Se separó con rapidez por la turbación que lo acogió, tembló, el calor se fue y le dio frío al oír el timbre.

"Cálmate y vístete" mandó ella, sin sentirse en in fraganti, "le puse llave interna, no podrá entrar".

El jovencito cogió su ropa y corrió hacia su alcoba. La mujer se puso sus bragas con calma, se chupó los dedos y gritó que ya iba.

Abrió y se encontró con su marido, le besó los labios, que aún tenían el sabor de alguien más.

"Querido, pensé que llegarías tarde", dijo mientras sonreía con amabilidad, como si fuera la más pura de las mujeres "Pasa, debes estar cansado, ¿ya quieres que sirva la cena?".

"Eso estaría bien, querida" dijo el señor, acomodándose las gafas "Llámale a Koushiro para que nos acompañe".

"¡Koushiro, ha llegado tu padre, ven a cenar!" exclamó desde la cocina la señora Izumi.

Koushiro Izumi terminó de ponerse el pantalón y se tocó el bulto, que había dejado atrás su erección. Suspiró como idiota y se golpeó varias veces –"Eres escoria, te acuestas con ella en sus narices..." – pensó, y en voz alta gritó:

"Ya voy, mamá".

Notas:

No tengo nada que decir salvo que estoy casi segura que no se esperaban a esos personajes inmersos en ese tipo de relación tan prohibida e infeliz.

Advertí que el fic era fuerte y quizá algunos piensan que mi mente está mal por idear este tipo de tramas prohibidas, pero yo siempre me digo a mí misma que me encanta escribir de todo, sobre todo cuando hay un reto de por medio.

Espero sus comentarios y críticas, mas no sus ofensas.

Ah, y admito que no está demasiado bien escrito, pero no me culpen, este escrito tiene siglos.

Gracias por leer.

Tengan por seguro que pronto me animaré a publicar o escribir otro fic impublicable.


End file.
